Builderman
builderman 'is an inactive administrator who joined ROBLOX on March 8, 2006. History His Old Messages Originally, whenever a user created an account, builderman would be their first friend automatically. Since the implementation of "Followers" in early February 2015, users started with no friends. Additionally, all users who had him as a friend are now following him, and he has no friends on his friends list. When a user created an account builderman would automatically send the user the following message: ''"Hello, and welcome! "ROBLOX is an ever-evolving place, where we're on a never ending quest to keep ROBLOX fun, safe, and creative for all of our builders. To that effect, we're constantly updating ROBLOX. Keep an eye on our Blog: http://blog.roblox.com/ for all of latest news and current happenings. If you're curious about how something works, our Help pages: https://en.help.roblox.com/ are a great place to start. For a deeper look at some of the discussions that fuel our platform, jump into our Forums: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/Default.aspx , ask questions and give feedback. Thanks again for stopping by, we can't wait to see what you can build!" ''-Builderman, CEO of ROBLOX'' Before 2011, the message was: "Hello, new ROBLOXian! Welcome to ROBLOX! We are constantly working to make ROBLOX a fun, safe, and creative place for everyone. We update ROBLOX frequently, so be sure to visit our NEWS section to learn about new exciting updates. If you have questions about how something works, our HELP section is a great place to start. Finally, the FORUM is a where you can find other people and make friends. If you need help try looking on my HELP pages, and then if you don’t find it send me a message. I answer questions about ROBLOX." Have a great time here! ''-Builderman, CEO, ROBLOX'' Clothing Originally, he had an orange torso with a wrench T-shirt, black arms, black legs, a yellow head, and a BC Hard Hat. His look changed around 2011. The BC Hard Hat was changed to a TBC Hard Hat, and he wore a shirt and pants and the 2.0 package. Later, his face was changed to Mr. Chuckles. Username Change Builderman's username was originally set to "BuilderMan" in 2006. Around 2007, his name changed to "Builderman". Later on, it was set to "builderman" and still remains this way. Statistics * '''Friends: 0 * Followers: 68M+ * Place Visits: 9,005,361 * Forum Posts: 916 * Profile Views: Probably around 10B+ Trivia * Before the friends and followers update, builderman had the most friends on ROBLOX with over 60 million default friends. * The user Flashingjustice was builderman's only friend not transferred to a follower later on more players were added as builderman's friends for unknown reasons but they have all been removed since late 2015. * builderman is one of the few players to have a hat named after themselves. * builderman certainly has the most followers on ROBLOX (about 68 million). * builderman certainly also follows the most players on ROBLOX (about 67 million). * builderman might possibly be the first user to change their username on ROBLOX. * There is a debate to who the builderman account belongs to. Some says it belonged to erik.cassel , even though created the account in 2006. Little change has been done with the account since its creation that is due to the account being originally intended to be a message bot along with ROBLOX. Category:Inactive Users Category:2006 Users Category:Outrageous Builders Club Users Category:Administrators Category:Administration of ROBLOX Category:Users who have at least 750,000+ game visits